


Coping

by Finchyxpanic



Series: What Katie Did [7]
Category: Tom Hiddleston RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Relationship, Pining, absence makes the heart grow fonder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchyxpanic/pseuds/Finchyxpanic
Summary: So Tom and Katie decide to make a real go of things. But not six months in their relationship is tested when they are pulled apart before they've really got started.Not only that but with the news of their rekindled romance on the verge of going public, how will Katie cope without Tom by her side?
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: What Katie Did [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198891
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Coping

“Diana,” Katie greeted the white haired, kind faced woman with a bright smile, “God, it’s so good to see you, please come in.”

“Katie, sweet girl,” before Tom's Mum completely crossed the threshold into Katie's modest home she was wrapping her arms around her son’s girlfriend and hugging her tightly, “You have no idea how pleased I am to see you, I’ve been so looking forward to this.”

“Me too…” Katie trailed off, as she collected Diana's suitcase from the doorstep and finally ushered the woman inside and closed the front door behind them, “and a little nervous.”

“Nonsense, love,” Diana shook her head and immediately made herself at home peering into each room of the downstairs of the three bedroom semi-detached house in Slough, “Tom told me what a lovely little place you have here, he wasn’t exaggerating, it’s so homely.”

“He has two houses of his own, yet he spends more time here than he does in either of them,” Katie rolled her eyes, “I wanted to see you earlier. Before he left you know... it all happened so suddenly.”

“You worry far too much. I’d have loved to have seen you both before he left, but such is his life. I suppose you’re getting used to that?”

“It’s been a learning curve,” Katie nodded, leading Diana through to the kitchen so she could put the kettle on. Just touching on the subject of Tom’s departure caused a dull ache to throb in her chest. The last few months had been just that, a slow, steady learning curve. The first time she and Tom had been together it had been short lived and all so much, so quickly. She’d only experienced the negative aspect of his fame, the constant onslaught from paparazzi, but at least he’d been in the same country. Juggling their relationship with Tom's suddenly much busier work schedule had been a challenge, but sometimes that wasn’t a bad thing. It was certainly easier to keep their relationship on the down low. She spent the weekends when Matt had the twins, in Hampshire, as it afforded them more privacy. They had indulged in a couple of weekend breaks. Prague and Stockholm had both been perfect, Tom hadn’t been spotted once and he'd been enjoying for the first time in years, a normal healthy relationship.

It was only more recently that Tom had started staying at Katie’s and he’d started making quite a habit of it. Just turning up in the week and making himself at home. It had been six months since that slightly awkward dinner with the kids in which they’d almost wordlessly agreed to give “them" another go. A proper try. The first couple of months had been tentative, many sweet dates, home cooked meals and countryside walks with Bobby. They’d held hands and shared kisses, but somehow, despite the passionate nature their relationship had always had, they’d managed to stave off any sexual intimacy for a good few weeks. But as soon as that barrier was broken they both knew there was no going back. They were completely lost to one another.

It was wonderfully novel for both of them to be a in relationship in which both parties were as crazy for the other.

But both of them had been brought very quickly down to earth when Tom was given an opportunity which he simply couldn’t turn down. Broadway.

That’s not to say he hadn’t considered refusing the offer. It had taken some persuasion on Katie’s part. She reminded him this was a dream, the opportunity of a life time and she refused to be the reason he turned it down. Not to mention it wasn’t just about him, he adored his co-stars and if one of them didn’t do it, none of them did.

“I'll visit,” she’d assured him, “And we'll talk every day.”

There has been many tears, mostly from Tom, he was terribly emotional. He was terrified that having only been together for six months, an almost four month separation may ruin them. Especially considering that almost immediately after the run he'd be flying to LA to start shooting for the Loki series. They’d been prepared for that, and it wasn’t so bad. There would be gaps, he'd be able to come home more. But Broadway wouldn’t allow time for that.

Reluctantly he'd agreed with Katie. If he didn’t do this, he'd regret it.

But it had happened so fast, between him finding out and leaving for the states it was only just over a month. They’d not been ready to make visits to their families together, although just before he left Tom had insisted upon finally meeting her Mum and Stepdad, Katie knew he'd wanted to personally give them his reassurance of his feelings for her and the precautions put in place to protect her and the twins should it be required.

They hadn’t had an opportunity to visit Diana though. They’d talked about it, and Katie had been involved in several Skype conversations with her boyfriend’s Mum. But she’d been nervous about seeing her again in person, despite Tom's insistence that his Mum still adored her. She’d lied to him about something big and Diana knew what it was and Katie couldn’t help but worry what the older woman thought of her.

It had never been intended that she’d have to experience that reunion without Tom at her side. But then Tom had called her and said his Mum was flying out for opening night, and he'd love it if she would come too. It had taken some convincing. Katie was worried for a whole heap of reasons, not just the prospect of an eight hour flight with Diana, but opening night was a big deal. It meant there would be press and cameras. Lots of people would be there and from the sounds of it, Tom intended to have her at his side for this occasion.

But he’d already been gone a month and she missed him desperately. There had not been a day when they hadn’t spoken on the phone, or Skype. But it wasn’t the same and she had promised that she’d visit. So she’d agreed and she'd been the one to call Diana and invite her to stay with her the night before the flight, as she lived closer to Heathrow.

“So you were nervous to see me?”

“A little,” Katie admitted.

“I don't think less of you, Kate. I’ve told you that on the phone, haven’t I?” Katie nodded, and Diana continued, “I think you’re a dear girl, and my son loves you. I think you still as perfect for him as I did the first time we met.”

“Thank you,” Katie felt herself instantly relax, “I can't wait to see him. I’ve missed him so much.”

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder, but you already know that,” she smiled softly, “So did you book somewhere for dinner? Or are we eating in?”

Katie and Diana ate their evening meal at the small pub next door, which Diana loved, having heard all about their wonderful home cooked meals from Tom. They drank wine and Diana asked all about the twins, disappointed that she wasn’t able to meet them, she insisted Katie bring them for a weekend in Suffolk at her earliest convenience.

Then the next morning they were picked up by a car arranged by Tom's publicist, a lady Katie not had the pleasure of meeting in person yet, but had spent several hours on the phone to, going over arrangements for this trip.

The women spent a couple of hours enjoying the airport experience, each buying a bottle of perfume in duty free, and then having lunch in the first class lounge along with a glass of champagne. Dating a movie star wasn't all parties and glamour, but it did afford a few luxuries.

Katie slept most of the flight, owing to a sleepless night the night before, with the anxiety of what was to come, and woke about an hour before they were due to land. Diana had also slept some, but had her head buried in a book when Katie awoke. They landed, managed to get through passport control fairly quickly and collected their baggage and as they walked into arrivals Katie's eyes landed on a driver holding a board with her name on.

“This way,” she showed Diana and together they wheeled their small cases in the direction of the driver.

“Miss. Smith? Mrs. Hiddleston?” the driver greeted them, “Please allow me to take your bags.”

Katie had never been to New York. She was quite excited, although her trip was only a few days and she wasn’t sure how much she might actually get to see. In order to be there for opening night, but also get home before the start of the school autumn term, meant she wouldn’t even get the theatre’s dark day with Tom. It was Wednesday, opening night was Thursday and they would be flying home Saturday, the next Matinee day. That meant one full day in New York, but no actual alone time with Tom.

“Next time,” he'd promised her, when she’d said this to him on the phone, “I promise next time, you’ll get me all to yourself.”

By the time they were driving into the city it had just gone six o’clock and Tom was due on date in less than an hour. He’d insisted they go straight to the theatre and he'd arranged them some seats. She'd text him on route to let him know they were on their way, and a security guard met them at the stage door. Katie had taken precautions, Diana was often recognised by fans and people were already queuing to get in, she wore a pair of big sunglasses and kept her head down as she followed Diana and the security guard through the door and the heavy set man lead them through a series of corridors, whilst he asked them politely how their flight was and if they were excited for the play. Of course they’d both caught performances in London, though Katie had been far more inconspicuous. She’d entered via the civilians entrance, with Lesley who at that point had no idea Tom and Katie were an item. Tom had kindly donated tickets to all the staff at the little theatre they volunteered at. Katie had refused to come back stage or be seen with Tom at any point before or after the show.

But this time he'd not given her a choice, but she’d missed him so much and she was about to see him any second and she was honestly buzzing. Her heart was racing in her chest and she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to refrain from simply throwing herself at him.

But she reminded herself this wasn't just about her. Diana was here too and she'd also missed her son.

They were passed from security to a member of the theatre staff, “Good evening, ladies.” A young American woman with short blonde hair greeted them, “It’s cutting it pretty tight, but Tom has insisted on seeing you both before he goes on. You’ve got about five minutes then I really must get you seated, whilst they get warmed up.” They stopped in front of an unmarked door.

Katie and Diana thanked the lady as she briefly knocked, then opened the door the to what appeared to be a communal room, because Katie immediately noticed there were several people milling about. One of Tom’s cast-mates waved from across the room, but before she could respond she felt herself pulled firmly against a wonderfully familiar tall, lean body.

“Tom,” his name fell from her lips in an almost dreamy sigh, and she wondered when she’d become such a sap.

“God, I’ve missed you,” he murmured into her hair, holding her tightly. Don’t cry, she internally screamed, as she held onto him for dear life, terrified to let him go, but then she remembered Diana.

“Tom…your, Mum,” Katie mumbled, regretfully.

“I know, baby, she understands, just a second longer,” he told her under his breath. Katie became vaguely aware of some light-hearted laughter, and some cooing from somewhere in the room, and she remembered they had an audience of more than just Tom’s Mum.

Tom let go of her eventually, although not completely. He had hold of her hand in a vice like grip, as he also greeted his Mum, and pulled her in for a one armed hug and kiss on the cheek.

“How was the flight?” he asked.

“Fine,” Diana answered, “Kate slept nearly the whole way, I slept for most of it too.”

“So you’re not too tired?” he looked back to Katie, eyes hopeful.

“No, no I’m not tired,” Katie assured him with a cheeky smile.

“Good, that’s really good,” he nodded.

“Tommy, stop monopolising your girlfriend,” Tom’s cast mate, Zawe, cut in, wrapping her arms around Katie best she could, with Tom refusing to let go of her hand, “I’m so glad you could make it. Your man has been insufferable.”

“Oh really?” Katie arched her brow and looked at Tom.

“Actually, sorry Zawe, and Mum…do you mind, I’ve only got a minute, can I steal Katie away for like thirty seconds?” Tom suddenly asked, dragging Katie towards the door, only stopping to kiss his Mum’s cheek again, “I’m so sorry, Mum. Honestly, I’ll be thirty seconds, then Jen will get you seated and tonight I’m taking you both for dinner, I’ve booked a table.”

“It’s fine, I’ll catch up with Zawe whilst you two…catch up,” Diana smirked, as Tom practically yanked Katie into the hall, marched her along two doors, and Katie just saw his name on a piece of paper tacked to the door, before it was opened and she was pulled inside, the door was closed and she was pinned against the back of it, and Tom’s mouth was on hers.

He kissed her frantically, grasping at her everywhere he could. In turn, Katie didn’t hesitate in pulling him flush against her with one hand on his back and the other tangled in his hair, holding his face to hers.

“Christ, Tom…stop,” Katie gasped between kisses, “Or don’t…don’t…”

“Missed you,” Tom said between pants.

“Missed,” Kiss, “You,” Kiss, “Too.”

Then there was a tapping at the door, “Tom, you’re on in fifteen, wrap it up in there.”

Tom groaned and forced himself to let go of her, taking a step back and removing his hands from her body.

“Go on,” Katie smirked, still breathless, “Knock em’ dead, baby.”


End file.
